


Pinned

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot loses a wrestling match to Ronon, and the penalty is that Ronon gets to spank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> For the Crossover challenge for the prompts: spanking fic with Ronon/Eliot, Southern Comfort

Ronon laid another hard smack, his large hand coming down on Eliot's already pink ass. 

"That's ten," Eliot said gruffly, moving to get up from where he was bent over Ronon's ass. 

Ronon gripped his waist tightly, keeping him in place. "Not so fast. We both know you've got more punishment coming."

"We agreed -- whoever lost would get ten." Eliot was still over Ronon's lap, but his body was tense.

"And I can best you in hand to hand any day." Eliot grunted skeptically at that. "So it's insulting for you to let me pin you so fast. Even though you were obviously looking forward to this," Ronon added with a smirk, moving his thigh so it rubbed against Eliot's semi-hard dick. "And I think that if you pretend to lose, you should get extra punishment for lying," he added, voice amused.

"What did you have in mind?" Eliot said.

Ronon leaned over to whisper in Eliot's ear, inhaling his scent. Eliot smelled of fresh air and bourbon even when he was sober. "Stand up, then take off your belt and give it to me," Ronon said, voice soft but still an order.

Eliot stood, pulled the belt out of the jeans that hung around his knees. He smirked and looked Ronon in the eyes as he handed it over.

"Grab your ankles," Ronon said.

Eliot did.

Ronon stared for a moment at Eliot, obedient, gorgeous. He let the belt fly, hard, onto Eliot's ass, leaving a thick red stripe.

He heard Eliot's breath quicken just slightly. 

Ronon swung the belt again, a loud crack as it landed on Eliot's thigh. Still, Eliot didn't make a sound.

Ronon ran the belt softly then against the brightened skin of Eliot's ass. "Why are you being punished, Eliot?" he said, voice stern.

Eliot paused. Then, he gritted out, "For letting you win."

Ronon swung his arm three times, impossibly fast, three loud smacks ringing out as the belt hit Eliot's ass three times in the same spot, low, just above the curve where his ass met his thighs. 

Eliot let out a moan. Ronon knew it meant he wanted more.

Ronon did it again, this time five times fast with no rest. Most people wouldn't be able to take that kind of power without falling forward, but Eliot wasn't most people. Ronon stood close behind him then, reached around and pulled lightly on Eliot's erect dick. Eliot tried to lean back to grind against Ronon, but Ronon slapped his ass, hard. "Tell me again why you're being punished," he said, voice stern, as he pinched Eliot's balls. 

"For letting you win," Eliot said, voice impatient.

Ronon slapped Eliot's ass again, right where the worst of the red belt marks were. He slapped it again, hard as he could, and he felt Eliot flinch in his arms (when they had first started this, it had taken them forever for Eliot to flinch in front of him, to admit pain in front of another warrior).

"That's right," Ronon whispered, voice angrier than he was. He grabbed Eliot's hair in his fist. "You don't _pretend_ to submit to me. I make you submit to me. Got it?"

Eliot paused. Then, "Yes, sir."

"And what do you do if you want me to put you over my knee?" Ronon said.

"...I ask you. Sir." Eliot sounded out of breath. Ronon didn't blame him - he knew that for Eliot, this was the hardest part, far harder than any punishment could be.

Ronon let go of his hair, then kissed the back of his neck. "I always give you what you need when you ask," he whispered, fingernails scratching against Eliot's red ass cheeks. 

Eliot flinched again. "Please."

This was hard for Eliot too, Ronon knew. To ask for more. 

He stood farther back, then picked up the belt again. He lay ten more stripes on Eliot's ass, this time slowly, pausing between each to build anticipation, rubbing Eliot's back or his hair, running his fingers between Eliot's cheeks, pressing in just enough to tease.

When he was done, Eliot was breathing hard, mostly from arousal. 

"Ready, aren't you?" Ronon said, voice teasing.

"Yes, sir," Eliot said, and anyone who didn't know him would think he sounded angry.

"Then you can touch yourself," Ronon said with a smile, "but only if you're on your knees."

Eliot looked at him, smirk not quite hiding his gratitude, and he slid gracefully to his knees. He opened Ronon's fly and pulled out his hard dick. Eliot's lips wrapped around it, holding it with one hand as he started jerking himself with the other.

"You sure you can multi-task?" Ronon said, teasing.

Eliot answered by swirling his tongue hard against the underside of Ronon's cock. Ronon closed his eyes, grabbed Eliot's hair, and savored it.


End file.
